Heartless
by Loves Ironic Tragedy
Summary: COMPLETE. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE IN-STORY. Day 359: Aftermath. It's all over. It's finally over. All is right with the worlds of Dark and Light. Maybe for once, we can all sleep well at night. \\ Day 187-End all up.
1. Day 0: Nobody

**Heartless**

**Day 0: Nobody**

_I don't remember being  
anyone.  
I don't remember doing  
anything.  
I am told this is the first day  
of the rest of my life.  
They wear a cloak adorned with silver drawstrings and black gloves  
mysteriously covering nimble hands.  
Someone with flare red hair-  
and a childish smile –tells me,  
"Welcome to your new life,  
Raxca."  
Raxca..?  
I could've sworn my name was…  
My name was…  
What..?_

_

* * *

_I assure you, the whole story won't be written like this. It just seemed to fit the idea of an introduction.  
Soooo tell me what you think of the idea! Sorry there's an OC. I just reaaally wanted to write this story.  
Also, there'll be one more OC, but that's it... You can stop glaring at me now, please & thank you. 


	2. Day 8

**Day VIII**

_You know Dasher & Dancer & Prancer & Vixen, Comet & Cupid & Donner & Blitzen. Me, I know Xigbar & Axel & Xemnas & Vexen, Larxene, Marluxia & Demyx & Zexion. I also know the rest of the members of Organization XIII because apparently even though I'm living in the same facility as them, I'm not _one_ of them. I don't know what that means; maybe it's because I go on their missions and I spend time with their members and I even know some things I shouldn't whether I was in the Organization or not. I even have a partner for recon and Heart collection. Equals confusion, it all does. So, what, someone changes my name- that someone I now identify as Axel –and drags me here, to this place with these people, but no matter what I do for them I'm not _one_ of them? I'm seriously lost. Well, whatever. There's not much I can do about it now except roll out of bed and start my day. (For the record, the other members are Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix, and Luxord. Oh, and Roxas. I can't leave out Roxas.)_

I forced myself out of bed that morning. I hadn't been staying in the same room as this blonde sadist Larxene for more than a week. At least I thought it was a week. Days seem to just string together here and nights are near nonexistent when you're waiting around for other people to get off their missions and keep you company. What I'm even doing here I don't understand. I don't have an amazingly cool weapon like everyone else. I don't care whether I "get a heart" or not, mostly because I don't know what anyone means when they say _Kingdom Hearts_ or _Nobody._ No one felt the need to tell me what I'm doing all of this crap for, so I suppose I'm supposed to stay in the dark until I find out… somehow.

Anyway, getting me out of bed that morning was especially difficult with Larxene standing near the door, yelling at some unknown Organization passerby, whom I chuckled at. Then I remembered I stay with the chick and all that faux _feeling_ of pity went away. (Pardon me if I use emotion words. I'm still not used to not feeling so sometimes I'll pretend I care.)

She shoved me as I walked out the door. "Good luck today, _Champ_," she said sarcastically with a cynic's smile.

Sometimes I think I want to smack her. Why ever it is, I don't know and I certainly don't care.

I smiled back cheerfully, following the _kill-with-kindness_ perspective and told her, "I don't need it," confidently.

As I walked out of the room I felt knives going into the back of my head. Oh, wait, that was just a glare—a really, _really_ nasty glare from a really, really nasty girl. She was just mad (or is she?) that she's not the only girl in the Organization anymore.

Oh, wait, I don't count. Doesn't that suck?

I walk out into the Grey Area. Such a clever name for a dull, gray room, it is. Too bad it really is extremely boring. There's always at least one person on a couch, a Saix standing near the large wall made of window panes, and a Moogle floating around. Today, one couch hosts Luxord and Lexaeus. Xaldin is leaning up against a window. Lying on the empty couch on the right wing of the room is Demyx, lazily picking at his Sitar.

If I could feel envy, I would've wished I was him right then, so comfortable and at ease with nothing to do but play an instrument. As I wished this, I started to wonder if I ever played an instrument because in my mind, I almost remember a percussion instrument… like drums. Something about them, or maybe just the _idea_ of them, feels familiar.

I walk up to Saix to entertain myself for the day and get a mission to pass the time. It's like he saves all the weird work for me. I mean, he had me bring them the burnt body of a Dire Plant. What could they possibly need a burnt flower for? They could just get Marluxia to do it, but he'd probably cry empty tears of fake mourning for his flower friends.

"Demyx will be accompanying you on your mission today," I am informed by the blue haired beast towering over me. "Depart as soon as you are ready. Waste none of your time."

"Okay."

I look over at the couch with the lazy musician on it and think, "_This is going to be a long day_."


	3. Day 9

**Day IX**

_I could kill Demyx right now for being a lazy fart-knocking idiot. If he isn't the most immature, childish guy in the world, then I don't know who is! I mean, I'm extremely lazy and have no idea why I'm working by choice for the Organization, but I am. At least I'm working! The kid kept trying to get out of doing his work. I had to drag him along with me by the back of the neck while I searched for a Blizzard Plant to melt because apparently Zexion wanted a sample of the liquid it turns into after melting. Who does that?! And who makes me _drag them by the back of the neck_ while looking for a freaking flower?! I swear this place is full of weirdoes. _

I managed to escape my room without a single muttered complaint from the sleeping Larxene. She snores, you know. She acts all tough and evil- which she is –but at the same time she has a few nice things to say, as I've discovered secretly. I would never tell anyone else though; she might kill me in my sleep.

I officially met Roxas for the first time today. When he shook my hand, I felt how cold he was through his gloves. His eyes are very blue, very pretty. I wonder who his complete being is. I wonder who _mine_ is. I wonder if I'll ever meet her.

Roxas looked at me with a warm smile that completely contradicted his hand. "Would you like to come with us for ice cream today?" Axel whacked him on the side of the head. Roxas winced. "What was that for?"

"Two's company, three's a crowd, four on the sidewalk is not allowed," he said playfully.

I frowned. So, what, I got my hopes up momentarily for nothing? Okay, that's cool too, Axel. I thought you were nice for giving me a funky name when you named me, but I guess now I'm not allowed on your freaking sidewalk.

"Come on, Axel; there's room for one more. Besides it means that someone else can buy you ice cream, too!" Roxas pleaded with his eyes, making sure he looked like a helpless puppy. Axel seemingly seethed at the loss he was about to suffer in this argument.

"Sure, why not. Why don't you take her up there right now? I have to talk to Saix, but I'll be up in a little bit."

"Alright; come on… Raxca, was it?" Roxas asked cautiously. I nodded. "Raxca. Let's go!" He started running out the Grey Room, me lagging far behind because I hate running… and exercise… and physical activity. But I do like ice cream.

"Come on!" Roxas calls, waving to me from way up ahead. Kid's got spunk. I'll give him that much.

I felt eyes on the back of my head, though, and when I peeked over my shoulder, Xaldin, Demyx, and Zexion all appeared to be talking about something. I thought it was me by the way Demyx eyed me carefully and confusedly, like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

_Don't hurt yourself,_ I wanted to say out loud but didn't. Some things are better left unsaid. I left the room casually, acting like I never noticed a thing. I peered back one last time secretively to catch all three looking at me. It was probably the most awkward thing ever experienced.


	4. Day 15: Zexion

**Day XV: Zexion**

"Hey Zexion," I greet the scholar as pleasantly as possible, carrying a dead Blizzard Plant in my left hand. I had to kill it the hard way so it wouldn't melt. (It was decided that the liquid wasn't enough data so they wanted me to do things the difficult way; on a mission with Larxene, nonetheless, who was getting "annoyed" that I was taking so long. It only took me half an hour! It wasn't that long, the complaining wanker.)

"Hello, Raxca. Do you have the sample?" Zexion looks up from behind the book in his hands.

I hold up the dead plant. "Dead as a doornail," I state proudly. I toss it to him and he catches it.

After a moment of inspection, he smiles. "Nice work," he says approvingly.

"Thanks."

"So how has your time been here so far? Wasn't yesterday the start of your third week with us?" Zexion asks as he pokes away at the deceased Heartless in his hand. For a second I wonder if we're really any better than them, seeing as we have no heart either and we live in darkness just like they do. Is the Organization just a bunch of hypocrites?

Now that I think about it, everyone here seems so bent on getting a heart except maybe Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. Axel doesn't seem to mind the way things are. Roxas acts like he has a heart pretty much. It's weird, how close he is to Axel. How do they manage it? They say that they're _friends_. What are _friends_?

"Yes, it was. And my time here has been interesting to say the least; I'm not entirely content with how things are, but hey," I say with a shrug, "what are you supposed to do, right?"

Zexion smiles. "Supposedly, anyway; you never know exactly what to do until you're already doing it."

I tilt my head in question, hardly understanding it but just enough that it makes sense. "Yeah, I guess that's it." I mutter, "Can't wait to figure it out."

Zexion laughs, his hair flopping all over the place and gently brushing against the petal of the plant. I find a blush creeping up on my face. I don't know why. I don't even know what blushing is, but my face is hot and there's a swelling inside that makes me want to burst. Something about this is right to me, but…

"I can't either, Raxca. Neither can I," he says, peering up at me from behind the slate gray bangs.


	5. Day 17: Chester

**Day XVII: Chester**

I asked Xigbar about the Shadow that walks around the Organization like it owns the place. I asked, "Have you ever considered killing it? It kind of just crawls around aimlessly."

"As if," Xigbar laughed heartily. I raised an eyebrow. "That's Chester, Demyx's pet Heartless!"

My left eye twitched. _You have got to be kidding me. I should've known._

Xigbar laughed again. "Don't worry; he's more harmless than heartless. Poppet's pretty cute, too if you catch 'im at the right angle."

_Speak of the Devil_, I think, twisting my lips. Chester slithered up to me and hugged my leg. I blinked uncomfortably. "Um…"

"See, Chester seems to act exactly like Demyx. It seems because he has no heart, he takes on the emotions that Demyx falsely shows and has acquired much of his personality from the lazy bum." Xigbar leans down to pet Chester's head. "He's not evil. Nope. He's just like us only smaller and a little less lovable."

I chuckled and looked down at the Shadow with his tiny black arms wrapped around me and flappy black feet pointed up as he tried to stand on his… toes? I had to admit he _was_ pretty cute if you took away the fact that his kind constantly tries to attack and/or kill you. And Xigbar; he makes a good father figure with his wise words and testing, protective ways that I've quietly become accustomed to. I can't believe how… _lucky_ I am that I'm with an Organization whose people are amusing, intelligent (for the most part), and all around unique. That's what I think, if only a mere perception I have.

"Chester!" a young voice yelps. I turn around to see the tiny Shadow crawling towards his childlike master, who laughed and pet the Heartless cheerfully. "Aw hey, man. How are you, little monster?"

Something inside me warms up. It's like… There's this _whole_ sensation within, kind of like when you lie in the sun for a two hours and your skin tingles from the comforting warmth. It's like all that, only inside. Why can I tell it is there, though? I don't have a heart, right? That's what it means to be a Nobody.

So… What if I am not a Nobody? What if I am… somebody?

"Raxca?" Demyx snaps me out of my momentary daze effortlessly. I blink furiously. My focus returns lazily. "I appreciate the compliment, but can you not stare at me like I'm a god?" he said mock-politely. He winks and I blush a little. "I mean I know I'm sexy, but-"

I laugh and whack him on the arm playfully. "Yeah, you're _real_ cool, doof bag."

He only smiles at me impishly. "I see you've met Chester," he notes, late for the introductions. The Shadow squirms back over and sits innocently in front of me on its bottom. "I think he likes you."

I notice that Xigbar has disappeared to the space behind Demyx and over the blonde's shoulder I see the older man pointing and mouthing, _Chester's not the only one_. I giggle and nod, not sure whether I'm agreeing with him, but find it amusing.

"Y'know, I couldn't bear to kill him," Demyx says dazedly, staring down at Chester whose head is tilted in the most antagonizing, adorable way ever. "He's my little man." I notice a twinkle in his eyes as he says this. It's like he really does care for the little thing.

The bond between a man and his Shadow—it is pure like the darkness that consumes their hearts. A false wave of sadness washed over me. I have no bonds. If I die, no one will mind. I feel like the wind; when I leave, no one will think twice about it.

* * *

So, I know this is being read. I just don't know by who or what they think of it and really _really_ want to know.  
If you could review and tell me, I will **love you forever**. I'm not stopping this story yet. In fact, it's going to be pretty long  
judging by the rate I'm going at now. So please, please, _please_ tell me what you think?


	6. Day 34

**Day XXXIV**

Saix sucks. I mean, he totally sucks. I was just informed that after a month's worth of recon and Heart collection, I'm getting assigned an actual official partner for every single one of my missions like I'm incompetent or something! I mean, he gave me the option to switch partners because he presumed I already knew who Murphy's Law would stick me with. For once I wish I was wrong. I want to sit in wrongness and be wrong, but _no_. I have the immense pleasure of being teamed up with Demyx for the next hell-knows-how-many missions. I was given the option to trade him in and work with Zexion, but something tells me that if I switch I'll be looked down on. That's one thing I _really_ don't enjoy—being considered inferior. So the blonde Boy Scout isn't winning this one. I'll put up with him as long as I have to until I'm considered an Expert among these Nobodies.

Is it rude to call a Nobody a "nobody"? I'm still not entirely sure about that one. I could always ask Chester what he thinks about being heartless, but I doubt he'd respond. All he does is crawl and jump and sit there like a stuffed animal all cuddly and whatnot. What a freaking waste of space. He's a huggable waste of space, but a waste nonetheless.

Anyway, Saix sounded so malicious when he told me that I now had the pleasure of spending the rest of my days with Demyx. That's _exactly_ what I wanted. _Ugh._ The guy is like a kid. He's a worse, male version of me! And I suppose since he's a guy that makes it even _worse_ than worse! What I wouldn't give to have the Freeshooter shoot me right now. What I… wouldn't… give.

Little did I know, but on the opposite side of the Grey Room, Demyx was muttering to Xigbar about how much he _didn't_ want to be stuck with me as I always forced him to work against his will and he actually felt the need to listen to me, unlike most people. Xigbar told me the nocturne said, "She always makes me work and I always have this stupid need to listen. I'm seriously not cut out for all the stuff she makes me do! I'm going to die!"

Xiggy told me he laughed and ruffled the kid's hair. "As if—she's not that bad, kid," he defended. Way to go, Xigbar with your, "_she's not _that_ bad_."

"I know she isn't. That's the worst part. I can't even blame her," Demyx apparently whined in return to Xig's defense of me. This caused the man to raise an eyebrow. "Life sucks."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Xigbar agreed. "I think I've lived it enough for three of you."

Insert a groan and a grumble here and you have Demyx's version of complaining about me. There isn't even that much to complain about! How does he do that? I have to give him credit, though; if I can manage to complain about Axel being a pedophile when no one's paying attention, then it must be manageable to complain about someone else that has absolutely nothing wrong with them.

* * *

I'm thinking the other OCs going to come in next chapter. Demyx and Raxca's first mission together as partners.  
Bwahahahaa! I'm having way too much fun with this. Also, _pleeeeease_ review so I know I'm not wasting my time. I know the chapters are really short and this is written in a really awkward, choppy style but that's the total point. She's a choppy, awkward person. What do you expect? :\  
So there you have it. Scotty signing off.


	7. Day 36: Reflection

**Day XXXVI: Reflection**

_I... remember her…  
Her name… It was Cara.  
She had lightweight shoulder-length hair,  
choppy bangs angled towards her right eye  
that was of a pair of two sky-gray gemstones.  
They twinkled when she cried.  
They glowed when she smiled.  
She was above average height for a girl--  
somewhere around five-ten.  
She always blew off work to go practice her musical instrument--  
a purple bass guitar.  
She was lazy and childish, hardly socially awkward.  
Never worried much about her own well-being;  
never worried much about anything for that matter.  
Things never seemed to get to her.  
Physically, she wasn't very strong.  
Emotionally, she wasn't exactly "stable".  
Mentally, she was dominant, prevailing in any intellectual argument worth arguing.  
She had friends, but not enough to be considered "cool".  
She was never stereotyped—no one dared to get on her bad side;  
that was, of course, if she even _had_ a bad side.  
No one really knew.  
I remember her vehemently.  
She was all I saw in the mirror when I was worth something.  
Now I'm nothing more than Twilight's shadow.  
Now… I am nothing more than a reflection of Cara that I find in the mirror  
during those rare occasions  
when I dare to see the creature I am…  
A Nobody._

* * *

I'm crying massive tears of joy right now! It's unbelievable that this is _actually_ getting read!  
No way will I become one of those people that goes, "If I get *insert number* reviews, I'll update." I'll update whenever I damn near feel like it, got it?  
So now we know a little bit more about Raxca. I decided against putting in the next OC this soon. Give it time, but a genuine plot and more character development are coming! This is **not** going to suck. I swear on X-Face, who can officially be considered an antagonist.  
Thanks again for reviews! They made me smile shortly after I got my MRI and EKG (ECG?) today.


	8. Day 37

**Day XXXVII**

I wake up covered in sweat. "No wonder," I mutter _oh-so-pleasantly_. I fell asleep in my cloak last night. I really don't want to wear something so sweaty and gross the rest of the day, but if Mother Saix says I can't then I guess I have the immense pleasure of being revolting all day.

I push myself – more like _forcibly remove myself_ –from my bed. Before I anything else, I glance across the room to make sure Larxene isn't in. When I notice she isn't, I unzip the sticky cloak and peel it off of my body, making sure that whatever imaginary force is watching me, it knows that I really don't like this right now. I drop the black jacket to the floor. The silver drawstrings fly about as they collapse to the floor.

Contrary to popular belief, you can wear whatever you want under the cloak as long as it is black. I was told it allows some freedom, but not enough to get you caught and killed. It's a safety precaution, supposedly. I do not mind, though. I always wear baggy black shorts and a tank top. It's lightweight, simple, and not nearly as sweat as what other Organization XIII members wear under theirs. I feel like the smart one. Losing my morning adrenaline rush, I pinch one piece of the hooded cloak on the ground and drag it out of my room, closing the door behind. I totter down the long slate-blue hallway towards where I'm going. During one of my mid-step moments, I catch voices speaking in a suspiciously low tone. I scramble to pick up the cloak and sidle against the wall.

I, Raxca, am an insanely awesome eavesdropper.

"We should get rid of her as soon as possible."

"Agreed, but how do we manage with her always in the present of _those guys_?"

_Those guys_? Who is _those guys_? And why does this conversation sound like a plot to kill someone that may or may not be me? I seriously didn't think I was that bad!

"Well with the way things are going it will only get more difficult. The one is weaker, but there's no way he'd let anything happen to her on his time. Then the other is far more protective—over both of them, surprisingly."

That's where I realize that they couldn't be talking about me. I mainly spend my time with Xigbar, not any other guy in particular. I'm pretty versatile. So who could they possibly be talking about?

Oh no…

Maniacal laughter echoes through the otherwise empty corridor. "Oh-ho-ho wait until the shit hits the fan. I love life!"

"One day they'll be pit against each other... and when that day comes, everything else will fall pleasantly into place for us."

"As long as I get to kill people along the way, I'm right here with you."

My jaw pretty much hits the floor when I recognize the voices at last. Marluxia and Larxene have something planned for Xion! They were saying how Axel is weaker than Roxas and Roxas is extremely protective over Axel and Xion! _Why_ did I not realize it earlier in their conversation? I'm a professional eavesdropper for shiz's sake! Man; am I ashamed right now. I can't even bear to take my cloak- that I fear is starting to mold… -to the wash anymore.

I tiptoe back in the direction I came from, pretended I didn't hear a word, and booked it half way down the hall. At one point I glimpse over my shoulder and can't turn back around fast enough to prevent from crashing into Zexion. I squeak in shock as he topples over. In a moment of quick-thinking I lose the cloak, whirl so I'm behind him, and catch him like someone would dip their partner during the tango.

"Hey there, Zexion," I say in the most awkward greeting ever under some strange consequences.

Zexion's face flares up. He blinks a handful of times. "Hello, Raxca. In a hurry, are we?"

_You have no idea_; I resist the urge to say this. Instead I shrug and scratch one of my ankles with my toes. "Well, yeah. I fell asleep in my cloak last night and it smells nasty so I want to get it washed so I can go on a mission today. I could use some time out."

Zexion nods knowingly. "I can tell it must be a matter of certain importance to you. I'll let you get back to that, then."

I smile. "Thank you."

There's a few seconds of silence, then, "Raxca?"

"Yes?"

"Can you let go?"

I flush, embarrassed by my ignorant moment. "Oh! Right! Sorry, Zexion." I push him back up onto his feet. He stumbles a bit as he reaches to pick up my jacket. He hands it to me, appearing disgusted.

"It is rather potent," he notes.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" I yell back to him as I continue dashing down the hall. Now that I think about it, why do I always run everywhere? People here seem so laidback and they never run, just fast walk at times of importance. This doesn't exactly qualify as extremely important, but I kind of think holding in a conversation plotting against Xion can constitute an excuse for distraction.

While my cloak is in the wash, I elect to aimlessly wander the spacious-yet-boring castle I have taken up residence in for about a month. I fail to see the appeal of Organization XIII. Honestly, it is not that cool. I find myself either freaked out, bored, or on missions. This is not a life I would have chosen to lead, personally.

In my boredom, a memory manifests in my mind. It may be a memory, and the girl may look just like me and live in my hometown, but… at the same time… we are totally different people. I lean up against a tall gray wall and let the false apparition consume me.


	9. Day 37: Land

**Day XXXVII/II: Land**

____

_Standing on the beach, the wind whips her hair into the atmosphere, flowing gracefully like a mermaid's would underwater. Her eyes focus on something in the distance, beyond the horizon. She knows somewhere, beyond the horizon, there is a place where it is nightfall. There cannot be _just one world_. There must be more to life than sitting around and waiting for tomorrow to come. There _must _be more to it than school and childish games, she thought. _

_She had few close friends, but enough to have company if she ever needed it. They were preoccupied with this fantasy world they had concocted in their minds as if the worlds were not visibly corrupted places scarred by wounds from war. Something could be said for those kids, she would tell herself. They will never grow up to be successful, living in their imagination will get them nowhere but a place of ignorance and foolishness._

_She was realistic for her age, though to most it came across as ice or pessimism. She was merely fifteen then, and every day to her felt like it was far too short to get through all of the thoughts she had yet to think. She wanted to be a genius—strike _all_ worlds with a storm of intelligence that no one ever could have predicted on any weather radar. This was a dream within her reach, unlike the dreams of her peers. Their dreams of ruling the world or coming to world peace would never happen. They could never happen. Only children thought thoughts like that. Compared to her company, this girl was an explosive firework in a package of dead sparklers that hit their prime too soon to make use of it. _

_What a shame, she thought. Such good lives are wasted on stupidity._

_One day, during her travels to the Destiny Islands, she met someone. It was an offhanded, completely coincidence that they could have sworn to recognize each other. Quite frankly, they had never met before but the presence of each other felt all too familiar._

_This boy she met was her age. He was prematurely graying atop his head, but his hair was more of stunning silver than a dull gray. When she met him, his eyes were shaded by his hair so she never discovered their true color, but she could never forget that face or the tiny glimpse she got of them but one time. They sparkled with feisty determination and strength that she wished she could emulate. She discovered, after spending much time with this boy over the course of a week where a friend of his named "Sora" was on vacation with his parents, that this boy tended to admire her as well. Being an independent, intelligent, and all-around commanding girl had an advantage in a friendship with him, apparently. _

_This boy's name was Riku; and she had spent but one week with him as a close friend, five nights at his house, five minutes thinking she had a crush on him, and five seconds appreciating the fact that was crazy talk and this kid was meant to be her comrade at some point in the future._

_As a parting gesture when the girl left the islands, Riku had taken it upon himself to hunt for a non-fractured seashell in her favorite color- which just so happened to be purple; one of the biggest neck-pains to find in terms of seashells –and then drilled a hole in it with God-knows-what to put a chain through it. Actually, it was more like a rope made of leaves from a rare plant that could weather just about anything. When she left, he put the necklace in her hand and closed her fist over it, made her promise to find him if he ever needed her for anything._

_A hug- the kind you would give to a _real_ friend –sealed the deal as the girl disappeared back towards her home. She found it ironic how she mystically found a way to cross a large sea to meet a boy by the ocean whose name meant land. Maybe it was an omen; maybe it was a sign that she would, in fact, need help someday. But in her eyes, today was not that day. She did not concern herself with trivial "what if's?" It was a waste of time that she refused to participate in. Thankfully, as she found out, her new friend was the same way. And someday, somewhere, they were going to meet again whether it be under peaceful or deadly conditions._

* * *

And we **have character development**! I'm thinking about writing a short story about the week the girl met Riku. Any thoughts on that idea?  
Hopefully this didn't suck. Reviews are nice. And this was a perfect day to update twice! Parts 1 & 2 for any chapter should always be up on the same day.  
At least that's what I think...


	10. Day 38

**Day XXXVIII**

I woke up drenched in a different kind of water today—tears. I don't know what to make of them. I dreamed of… an old friend last night. Was he really an old friend? Of course, what am I saying? I promised I'd never forget Riku. He would be so mad at me if he found out that I doubt his very existence. Something tells me- this nagging says –that he isn't really my friend; that he's the friend of the _old_ Raxca. Something else tells me that I should not worry about it and just allow the memories of my week-long friendship with him to remain close to my heart.

But then… I don't have a heart to hold it close to.

After a nice warm morning shower I head downstairs to get a mission from Saix. Mind you, my cloak is hanging wide open over my small black underclothes. Saix glances downward at my chest before pulling his eyes back into his head. I snort and chuckle to myself. _Really smooth, pervert._

"So, psycho, what do you have for me to do today with my lovely assistant?" I pivot on my heel to see if said lovely partner is in the room. Something tells me he is but is just avoiding me. Upon closer inspection I find him lying down on a couch whose back is to me. I glare down at him. "Hey fart-knocker we have a mission. Get up."

Obediently he sits up with a groan. "Come on, I'm not made for this stuff."

"And I am?" I taunt. "Let's go, kid. I want to get this over with." With another groan he follows behind me against his will as I am yanking him by the wrist. "Anyway," I restate, looking directly at Saix, "What's on the agenda today?"

"Today you are to go to Olympus Coliseum for recon." Demyx cheers, interrupting his superior in the process. "_But_," he starts, causing Demyx to groan. "There may or may not be a superfluous threat for you to eliminate so plan accordingly and leave as soon as possible."

I look at Demyx in query, asking him if he is ready with my eyes because I don't feel like talking anymore. Childish of me, I know, but consider who I am trying to deal with here. Said Nocturne hangs his head and nods with a pout. I pat him on the back.

Unlike Saix, I have my own method of opening the dark door portals. Instead of waving my hand above a random spot of atmosphere, I bite the tip of my finger (so it goes numb; opening the doors can hurt this way) and peel a strip of space away. It morphs into a complete portal, blacks and purples swirling in midair. I stare at it, admiring my craftsmanship today. It looks particularly elegant and mysterious today. Before I go through, I grab Demyx's collar so I can be sure that he comes with me. He tries to resist and even yelps, muttering complaints, but I find myself smirking at his futile attempts to get away.

Going through a portal is like walking across a bridge in the air while freefalling. Gases of various effect and scent whip around you, testing your senses. If you can survive the stench, you can pass through. I mean, if you can't survive it… Well, for arguments sake and for that of _not_ wasting time trying to explain the complications that come with being a Nobody, let's just say that you die.

Olympus Coliseum is a Greek coliseum located miles above land, perched peculiarly on a cloud, floating far away from obstructions of the awe-striking view of the sun and clouds. Up here, the marshmallow clouds freely loiter, not caring about a thing. Up here, the sun shines brighter than it ever could within miles of the Organization. It stings your eyes to suffer the heat, but it's completely worth it. How do I know this if this is the first recon mission here? During my first few days in the Organization, Axel took me on fieldtrips. They were short-lived, but I got the basic gist of each place we went to and decided whether I liked it or not. This was one of the places I happened to be very keen on.

Demyx's head turns this way in that, impressed by the new surroundings. I can't help but notice how shiny the sunlight makes his hair looks and how much like the ocean on a bright summer day his eyes appear. He looks… He looks good today. Not that I would ever tell _him_ that; I'll save the inward compliment for a rainy day.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I say to him with a smile as warm as the sun.

His head snaps in my direction, beaming like a laser. "It's extraordinary!" he exclaims, pure joy sugarcoating his face.

"Wait until sunset," I suggest with a smile, recalling my fieldtrip with Axel taking up an entire day here. At the end of the day…

_"Axeeeeel, I'm tiiiiired," I whined._

_He patted me on the head. "Just give it a minute, geez. I wanted to show you something really effing cool," he told me, folding his arms and clothing his face in a false scowl._

_"It better be worth it. I feel like my legs are going to fall off. It_ better _be worth it," I remind him of the threat at hand._

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever; I promise it'll be worth it…" he swore._

My first Olympian sunset was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Demyx blinks in distress. "You actually intend on being here all day?" he exasperates.

I sigh and pat his shoulder. "Yes, of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have denoted that you are, in fact, going to see the sunset from this angle tonight."

After two monotonous hours of recon with Demyx, we came to a few conclusions collaboratively. (I'm impressed that his brain actually functions, but it does!) Our first conclusion was that this place must be used as a training arena, as it is a coliseum. In the main room and even outside are boards of statistics for competitors. Something else we noticed was the massive amount of seating in the coliseum itself. Many people must come to watch tournaments and such.

Right now, about an hour before sunset, I come to my final conclusion.

This place is crawling with Heartless.

Just before Demyx and I can seat ourselves comfortably on the edge of the platform that holds the Olympus Coliseum on this cloud, a mob of Heartless appears _just_ for the sake of pissing me off. I scowl at them. _Thanks for ruining my day, _I snap in my head. Demyx starts to spaz, going off on a whiney tangent. I don't look at him as I do so, but I whack him upside the head and politely ask him to cease his bitching.

I let my right arm dangle before summoning my weapon.

A flash of white light comes and goes, leaving me with my sword. Its blade is a silver color, much like that of my old friend. Come to think of it, this sword has always made me think of Riku. The hilt of it is thin but weighty, contradicting the weightless strength that the rest of the blade wields. The hilt's color is lavender with a single diamond for conducting critical strength hidden on one of its faces. You could say my sword is the size of Roxas' Keyblade. I can't equip anything special to it to make it change forms, but my sword-arm and its best friend, as a team, are just as strong as any Keyblade. This weapon I carry goes by one name that I had some creative help from Saix (shocking, right?) with: Stairtail.

_No. XIV: Raxca  
Twilit Swordmaster-  
Prefers speed over strength, mind over matter.  
Carries a __**sword**__ known as Stairtail. Attribute is __**Twilight.**_

A blizzard plant prepares to ice me down, but I run at it full-force and leap into the air. One somersault is done and I plant the Stairtail's blade straight through the face of the menacing plant. It dissolves into air, leaving nothing but money and experience for me to gain behind. I stand my ground and stare down all the Heartless before me. I don't know where Demyx is and I don't really care. I just glare at the enemies ahead and in the most ambitious way imaginable, I try to force them to attack me first by simply saying, "Bring it bitches."

One after the other Heartless fall to my blade, whether it be it catching fire and slashing through walking blocks of ice or shooting lightning out the end, obliterating an cannon whose aim was not me. I guessed that they were trying to kill Demyx. I couldn't blame them; I kind of wanted to kill him for not helping me. Who cares though? I have no heart so I don't. I can easily handle myself in stressful situations like this. Sure, it'll make me go crazy when I try to sleep later, but if you want something done right you have _got_ to do it yourself.


	11. Day 39

**Day XXXIX**

_That's odd,_ I think as I wake up in my room with Larxene snoring on the opposite side, curled up in a cocoon with fuzzy blankets wrapped around her small, but certainly not delicate, body. _I don't remember RTCing yesterday. How did I get back here?_

Later on in the day I come across Xigbar and ask him where Demyx is. He says, "The boy is asleep. Zexion told me a little earlier that when Demyx returned he looked like the life had been beaten out of him and he fell- literally –right into bed and hasn't woken up since."

I form an O with my mouth. _I wonder what happened in Olympia._

"I don't know what happened, but last time I saw him he was carrying you on his back up the stairs. Didn't see either of you up until right now," I am informed, curiosity peaking higher about what happened at the coliseum.

"That's weird," I state aloud.

Xigbar laughs. "As if! Things around here get a lot more twisted than that. You ever see Axel hall-raping Roxas?"

I feel my left eye twitch. "N…No. Can't say I have."

"Good," Xigbar says warningly, "Keep it that way. Can't have those boys tainting a good girl's mind, can we?"

I question the momentary parental authority and decide that because it's Xigbar and not anyone _close _to my actual father, he can continue to act as my parental figure because quite really, I didn't have one after I turned eight. It felt like he had deserted me, the bastard. He left his child and wife for another family. Way to replace me, dad; at least you can be proud your daughter is as heartless as you now.


	12. Day 40

**Day XL**

When I saw Demyx before our mission today, he greeted me by telling me he watched the sun set on Olympus Coliseum on our last escapade.

"Really," I say, astonished, curious as to when this happened.

"After the battle with the Heartless you passed out, but the sun was just about to set. So I made sure you could see it too, since you're the one who wanted me to see," he tells. For a minute there, I refuse to believe that _I_ passed out after a battle, but I also believe that Demyx did nothing in the first half and had every right to make it up to me tenfold. "Sorry I didn't wake you up. You looked really peaceful and I didn't want to ruin it. It really was a beautiful sight—maybe the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

I think I'm doing that blushing thing again. Uncomfortably I thank him before zipping up my cloak the rest of the track and walking over to Saix to get a brief about today.

_The sunset was nothing in comparison to you… _

If I could read minds, I would have heard that go through Demyx's head quickly but one time, yet see it lingering in his thoughts the remainder of the day.

* * *

Yes, I realize this is even shorter than most of the other chapters. In fact, they're starting to look like drabbles. x_x Shame on me, tsk tsk.  
Okay, progress on this story is pretty dayum good right now! Hoorah! Thanks for your _lovely_ reviews, I appreciate and hold every one in mind while writing.  
As for the story about the week Raxca/Cara spent with Riku when she was younger, be on the lookout for _Shades Of Destiny_ because that is **it**. :D  
You'll be surprised at what you might see ;)


	13. Day 70: Bonding?

__

**Day LXX: Bonding?**

_Days are morphing into weeks…  
Weeks are morphing into more weeks.  
Keeping track of time is getting difficult.  
It's the same thing  
day in, day out.  
Wake up.  
Go on a mission.  
RTC with Demyx at some anonymous point.  
Go to sleep.  
Wake up.  
Spend the next day with someone completely different.  
But never forget that most of my time is spent  
hanging around an imbecile,  
child,  
immature guy that is nowhere near stupid  
yet keeps up this façade.  
I find myself tempted to ask why  
but it would ruin the relationship.  
Partners in crime,  
brothers by bond.  
He's bearable now;  
can be amusing if you let him,  
can actually fight if you make him.  
It is possible to confirm  
there's a lot more to the Melodious Nocturne  
then a sitar and a smile._

* * *

Ah, yes; another one of those weird freeverse chapters. I think this works. The story is about to take a turn down Serious Lane, so be ready, kids!  
Ahead are: a new OC, plot twists, character death, and some weird AkuRoku encounters that I couldn't help but toss into the mix.

As for the chatper about Riku, there _is_ now a story I started for it called _Shades of Destiny_. It is up here. At least chapter one is. And if you think Raxca's memories are _anywhere_ close to what really happened, then my friend you are **sadly** mistaken. My suggestion is to go read it. It's all from Cara's perspective and it's like freaking Riku-centric. No Sora! Woo-hoo!


	14. Day 75: Tears

**Day LXXV: Tears**

_I'm not supposed to feel.  
So why does it hurt?  
This pain in my stomach is  
agonizing.  
The headache is  
throbbing.  
The heartache is  
earthshaking.  
I'm not supposed to care.  
So why am I crying?  
These salty tears sting my open eyes.  
These salty tears dissolve my skin--  
a new, torturous experience.  
Never once has a Nobody developed emotions.  
So why in the world have I..?_


	15. Day 76: Black Hole

**Day LXXVI: Black Hole**

_Knock, knock, knock. _There's a knock at my door. I'm afraid to answer because I know they'll see the tracks of tears streaming down my face. Blankly I get up and open the door. Startled by who I find, I take a step back in recoil. "Demyx," I greet, confused. "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He shrugs mindlessly. "It's somewhere around two-thirty in the morning, but that doesn't particularly bother me. Apparently it doesn't bother you, either. You should be asleep."

"So should you," I retort. Demyx pushes past me, inviting him into my room. He is _so_ lucky Larxene is out with Marluxia tonight.

"I believe I am _The Melodious Nocturne_. Suiting name—sleep is time spent wasting time," he tells me, sitting down on my twin-size bed and making himself at home. He leans back and lifts his feet, completely lying down. I finally close the door and pout. He looks at me. "Take a seat," he suggests, patting the space before me. The naïve side of me sighs and asks_, why not, right?_ "What's troubling you, Raxy?"

I raise an eyebrow and giggle. _You're giggling now? What the hell is wrong with you?_ "Raxy?" I question.

"Well… Yeah…" he says as if to say, _um, duh._ "Now stop changing the subject. You're upset and I can tell."

For a moment I wonder why I can tell. Then it clicks when I recollect the outburst he held at Axel not too long ago for stealing on of his sitar strings and it all makes sense. Demyx; he can feel. Or at least like me he is thinking that he can. A newly flavored moment of joy and a sense of not being alone overtake me. I suddenly feel like telling him everything I am thinking. So I ask him, "Do you ever think you can feel?" ever so bluntly and casually like it's an everyday question.

His eyebrows perk up. "Why do you ask?"

"A lot of the time, I find myself not basing pseudo-emotions off of my memories. I base them off of how… I don't know what I do, but I think I can _feel_," I admit openly, pulling my legs up and crossing them pretzel-style. It's not awkward or anything with me wearing these short black shorts and a baggy purple number that I stole from Axel's inexplicably colorful wardrobe.

Demyx forces himself to sit up, but he scoots a little bit away from me. In the dimly lighted room, his eyes seem to glow through the dismal dark. Something about this guy just… sparkles. "Yes," he says to me, meeting my eyes with his own, making my face burn. "I always think I can feel."

In my chest, a pounding hits my ribcage nervously, flaunting a lusty side to my icy inner workings that even _I_ did not know I had. "What," I ask, "are you feeling right now?"

His glowing eyes dull down to a simmer. They start to look a darker, fiercer blue than usual. Very slowly he starts to lean in closer to me, tempting me with this talk of thoughts and feelings. Mimicking his leaning in, I involuntarily do the same. As I get closer, my eyes close lightly in expectance. Something about this- a hand pushing my short hair behind my ears, breaths so close to my face that I taste it –feels extremely familiar, but even more so _right_. Just as our lips are about to meet, a thunder-like throb strikes my head right at the temples, sending me excruciating pain.

"Ah!" I yelp, immediately pressing the heel of my hand to my left temple.

Demyx is suddenly attentive in the most heartwarmingly sweet way. "Are you alright? What happened?" he asks, completely ignoring the fact I just ruined a "moment"… or whatever those really odd things that have kissing in them are. I can hardly hear him over the sound of thunder in my head. It's rumbling, making my brain shake within my skull. "Raxca, can you hear me?"

I nod, groaning. The damn headache just abruptly ruined a great moment. (It was a great moment with _It_ but a great moment, nonetheless.) "I'm fine."

"You don't _look _fine." He leaps to his feet and gently helps me lie down, pulling back the sheet so I can be tucked in. "Here you go," he says, placing a hand on my forehead.

I feel myself dozing off, but with a cooling sensation washing over my body. I hear footsteps start to sound farther away. So I whisper, "Dem?"

And shockingly he hears me. Guy has good hearing- eye-of-hawk hearing. "Yes?"

Without considering the fact that I might regret this later on in the morning I ask as mildly as possible for him to stay with me tonight. (NOT in a sexual way!) He smiles and lies down beside me. He clues me in that he "Wouldn't dream of leaving for the world" with a soft smile and holds me close to him, claiming that it'll help him sleep. In a rare moment of vulnerability, I refuse to argue it and let myself be at peace.

* * *

I'm starting to hate this story a little. I'm working hard on it, but it's just kind of fading. The Riku story is on chapter 4 in my MS Word, and I started an AkuRoku that has yet to be up here. A short summary should be available on my profile. It's going to be pimpin' but the exposition will be weird. Don't hate. Masturbate. (I learned that from xlNowhereManlx on Youtube. Watch his video JONAS BROTHERS SUCK! How to Troll Idiots 101. It's awesome)  
Hope you keep enjoying this and review, review, review! I'm trying to do it, but I skip around so much! Gah! Love and Whatnot, Scotty.


	16. Day 77: Axel

**Day LXXVII: Axel**

When I first met Axel, I thought he was a pedophile. I know it's mean to make assumptions based off first glances, but that was the only thing I could think of! When I found out that he is an assassin, it was a total _well shit_ reaction. I was startled, but now it only seems natural that Axel would kill people. I guess when Roxas is a way he needs some way to get his kicks and release the physical tension locking up his knees and buckling them, halting all his turning mental gears, and boring him to tears. Honestly it's like the guy can't even function without having someone around to amuse him, and while I'm working for right now, Axel will have to kill someone unless I want to get molested.

I wouldn't mind, but that'd be entirely too awkward…

You know… Awkward…

So… Yeah…

This morning when I asked Axel if he wanted to hang today, since I intended on leaving Demyx to do the dirty work today, he smiled this bright, fiery smile and nodded ferociously. He was completely ecstatic. "You _never_ want to spend time with me anymore, Raxy."

"I'm sorry, my beautiful Axey!" I throw my arms around him in a friendly hug. "I miss you so much!" I squeal, standing on his feet and letting him sway like a father dances with a daughter on his shoes. I lean my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"Aw, it's okay, sweet little Raxca." He rests his chin on my shoulder. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Um…" I think hard about what I'd like to do today. Then I strike a gold mine of an idea. "Let's get ice cream and go kick some Heartless ass in Olympus!"

"I'm thinkin' you just want to watch the sunset," Axel suspiciously tells me. I blush profusely and nod into his cloak identical to mine. I sniff it subtly and notice it smells a hell of a lot better than mine does. I get jealous. How come he gets to smell good while I always smell weird? That's not even cool!

"Yeah, that's totally it. I want to put up with a ton of Heartless just so I could see the sun set," I deadpan.

"Exactly; I know you so well it scares me sometimes," Axel says, lightly lifting me off his feet and putting me back on the floor. I refuse to unlatch my arms from around his stick-thin frame. He futilely tries to push me off of him. "Can you get off of me?"

"No! I don't want to. We never hang out or talk or _anything_ anymore and it sucks! If you think I'm letting go you're dumber than I thought, number eight," I say, careful to emphasize his number. He play-angrily forces me off of him.

"You're number fourteen, what do you know?" he asks, sticking his tongue out. I smirk and pull my sleeve over my hand so I can grab his tongue and yank it. "Ow!" he yelps. "Thess nut thunny!"

"Oh yes," I guarantee him, "Yes it is very funny."

"You clazy thununa bish!" he yells at me, causing me to kindly release his tongue. He rubs his pursed lips. "Thanks a bunch."

"No problem, sweetheart," I say with a wink.

Yes, I realize I appear to be flirting with Axel. There's a difference between flirting with a straight guy and Axel, who is a complete homo for Roxas. He's not a very feminine gay guy; quite the opposite, actually. He's masculine, strong, feisty and wild. In a nutshell, he's badass. That's the best way to put it! Axel is totally badass and I spend time hoping he never changes. I would never let him if he tried anyway, so it matters not. He's the exact kind of friend I need—pimpin', yet gay so he cannot rape me nor do anything weird.

_That's the opposite of Demyx, so why did I almost kiss him_?

I shudder; try not to think about it.

After a day full of Heartless ass kicking with Axel- whose sexual tension and naughty desires for Roxas were released via killing two Guard Armors and a Loudmouth –we sat on the edge of a particularly sturdy cloud shaped like a sun and stared out at the horizon. Warm shades of reds and purples melted into the sky, painting a picture of beautiful serenity. I am dreaming in my wake.

I think I'm drooling. Axel is looking at me queerly, laughing to himself. I pout, wondering what's so funny. "It's cute to see you so dazed," he states. "You just went into a total Zen-mode." Something changes in his eyes when he says this. I see a different shade of green flash over them. They become darker, more focused. I curiously lean in to get a closer look.

"What's up with your eyes?" I probe, mindlessly getting closer.


	17. Day 78: Pedophile!

**Day LXXVIII: Pedophile!**

_His lips claimed mine forcefully in a kiss. Unable to respond, my eyes shot open._ _He didn't pull away, but knotted his fingers in my short hair somehow. Once I regain comprehension, I shove him away full force. I pant and glare at Axel during my period of heavy breathing._

_"What… The hell… Do you think you're doing?" I hiss, smacking his arm repeatedly._

_He pouts and grabs my wrist. I frown. "I haven't seen Roxas all day. Try to cut a guy some slack, will you? Geez it's not like you weren't just dreaming about-"_

_"Don't even say it," I warn him dangerously, eyes enraged. Axel releases my wrist so I can tend to the numbness. "Thank you."_

_"No problem."_

* * *

Don't you _dare_ try to tell me that wasn't freaking short. It was. It was so short. I have drive to write this, but getting to Day 100 (The next big chapter I've written- completely fantabulous) is a total ass-pain. This story _is_ going somewhere and the plot _does_ exist, I'm just having trouble showing that. It's getting there, though. T_T' Cut a sista some slack, please?  
So you should review, even if it's on a previous, less-midget chapter. This is filler shit right here. It's just plain ol' filler. And it gets BETTER! I can now promise the minor OC comes in during the next chapter. Finally. At last. I've already written. now what we do is wait. Also, go read Shades of Destiny. Do it. You know you want to. :)  
Just kidding. 


	18. Day 80

**Day LXXX: Collapsed**

I stride up to Saix confidently for some unknown reason this morning, smile plastered to my face. "Good morning, sexy!" I say cheerfully. He nods, tries to look away, but I notice him smile when he turns his head. "What are the haps for today?"

"You and your partner are going to Twilight Town today. There have been multiple reports of an anonymous woman in town that may be dangerous. It also appears that she may be a Nobody. Your job is to investigate and, if necessary, go to whatever lengths you have to as long as it gets her here," Saix recites. I wonder how long he spent practicing that speech. I hope he knows he doesn't have to. He could always use notecards and have Xigbar write them up; the guy could serve a purpose once in a while.

"Where is Xigbar?" I ask aloud, turning my head this way and that in hopes of finding him. He isn't here, though, much to my disappointment. I sulk, unable to believe that I actually miss someone as creepy and old as he is. (Because late 30s is so old…)

I backtrack. I just said I miss someone…

Isn't longing a feeling?

"He's already on a mission today. You will see him later this afternoon. You are also paired with him for tomorrow." A little _thud_ jumpstarts my heart when Saix says this. I am perky again with hope and brightness and all things shiny and pleasant. (Which is gross, by the way; femininity freaks me out.)

"Raxy!" a Demyx-like voice greets. I turn around to see him walking up to me. I turn around grimly to see the ever-chipper blonde suddenly tackling me. I choke. His arms are tight around my waist. I cough.

"Get… _cough_ off of me, Dem." I plead with a snarl. He releases me. "Thank you."

"Any time, lovely!" he says excitedly, winking.

I flush and glance at Saix. He looks very confused and even more so disturbed. I doubt he needs to hear about that time Demyx almost kissed me. Or maybe I almost kissed him. It happened, you know? It's hard to say in a situation like that, but since when does it even matter? I honestly don't care anymore. According to other Nobodies, I could never care in the first place. What do they know, though? They have their piss-poor attitudes and stupid theories. I have facts. I know I can feel. So take that fact and shove it right up yours!

"Please leave," Saix says. I can tell he is groaning on the inside, but opens a dark corridor for Demyx and me.

I give X-Face a thumb up. "Alright, if you hate me that much I guess I'll go," I say with a deep sigh. I grab Demyx's arm and drag him with me through the portal. "Come on, blonde one; we've got places to go and things to do."

_And there was this girl, lying on the ground._

She was wounded in three places; her breathing was unsteady; her arms had bruises all over them.

Demyx ran up to her. "Raxca, there's a girl here!" he screamed.

I ran. "What?" I looked down at her, short, wavy black hair falling over her eyes. I have a feeling she is about to die. "Demyx, can you help me get her onto my back?"

He nods, hoists her onto me. He opens a dark corridor. "You go first," he insists, eyes full of concern.

I nod, trying to thank him as much as possible without saying a single word. I carry the girl through the dark corridor having no idea what sort of havoc is going to come of this instance.

* * *

I know, I know. This and the last chapter was pretty much filler to get closer to **Day C**, but because you're so nice (even if you aren't reviewing, MOFOs. If you arent' reviewing, please do so. I need criticism, inspiration, yadadeeyadadeeda) I'm showing you a teensy weensy little piece of Day CV! I'm so nice. Ahahaha. Enjoy it while it lasts. Day 100 is on it's way, but Day 105 is the _real_ cool shiz. Enjoy, kids. (By the way the review button is below it. Click it or I will find you.)

* * *

**Day CV Excerpt.**

I back away slowly, nervously, sweating, scared. "Larxene, calm down. This doesn't have to happen."

She contorts her face into a sadistically maniacal smile. "Oh yes," she laughs frighteningly, tearing the knife from her arm, unfazed. "It does." She summons seven more knives to her hands, one in each of the crevices between fingers.

_I hate my life._

I call my Stairtail and the sword appears in my hand. I don't know how fast I can move compared to Larxene, but there's no way I am not stronger. She is way too dainty to have as much raw strength as I do—especially when I could cut her in half with this… this _rage_ boiling up in me.

"Marluxia told me to wait before I killed you," she hisses, taking stance. "But you're alone now, aren't you? And there really _is_ no time like the present, is there?"

I stand my ground, narrow my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Ha. You would think that you would know, seeing as you spied on our little conversation about that," she drawls. She circles me confidently.

"What conver-!"

It hits me.


	19. Day 85: Glasses

**Day LXXXV: Glasses**

Zexion looks up at me from his little blue notebook and ceases scrawling data down in his phenomenal handwriting. The girl from last week is lying on a table in a lab with Vexion and Zexion constantly studying her, Vexen occasionally trying to _get freaky_ with his bad self, but no. No one wants to see that. I've caught him touching her no-no zone before and I almost threw up. That poor girl will wake up wondering why she feels molested. I wonder when she will wake up, anyway. It could be days or weeks. She really still looks like she has been through the wringer… twice. I notice dark bags under closed eyes, scratches on her pale cheeks. Her shoulder-length black hair is dangling as if it hasn't been washed in a week. (That's pretty nasty.) In a twisted way she makes me think of Xion only taller and less like a homosexual named Roxas.

I look at Zexion curiously. "Has she woken up yet?"

His eyes fill with something. Maybe they're mournful. Maybe they are longing. Whatever it is, it happens to be more emotion than I ever see Zex with. He stares at her fondly and whispers a shaky _no_. He notices me watching him intently and puts on his glasses, pushing them high up his nose as if wearing them will make the World That Never Was clearer and rid himself of whatever truth he might be holding.

* * *

I know, I know! You're probably shooting daggers at me for taking a few extra days. I was trying to transition to Day CV as smoothly as possible so instead of writing these next two parts as I would've before, I changed it. It's less of a hassle for me, more story for you. This means that this will be continuing! Huzzah! Review if you wish; constructive criticism is always fun, too. I know these are pathetic excuses for chapters. They're more like _scenes_. I don't want to write 2,000 word chapters for this. I'm saving that for Matchstick Houses. It's like I'm revolving between the three stories I'm working on. Two days ago I was dedicated to S.O.D, yesterday and today was M.H. and right now is Heartless. Be happy! I might have an estimate for the timeframe til the end soon!


	20. Day 95: Myliex

**Day VC: Myliex**

I earlier saw Vexen talking to my old man Xigbar. Afterwards I confronted the latter and asked him what the world's creepiest scientist had to say. Xigbar told me that the girl Zexion has been watching over finally woke up for the first time. Apparently Zexion was so startled he almost threw up, but held it down so he could check her vitals and take some notes on her condition. She also talked—told him her name is Myliex. Xigbar told me she is alive, breathing, and (I don't want to know how they know this) still virginal. Luckily for her Vexen didn't molest her like I thought he would. That's the best news I got today.

The worst news in when I heard I had to go on a solo mission.

Needless to say, today was not one for the almanac of wondrous days.

* * *

The other scene was so short. This one is shorter, but I felt I was robbing you. I did double update to be nice, but just for this, don't expect one for a couple more days. I'm booked all this weekend so I'm going to try to write tonight as much as possible. Tomorrow my friend and I are going to the beach, Sunday my other friend (someone who stalks me on here and loves all of my KH stories xD) is - hopefully -sleeping over. She'll probably help me on this stuff anyway. This chapter is dedicated to the random Follower anon. that should really get a freaking account so I can thank them properly for the reviews. (Yes. I do love you all still. I mean, I'm _madly_ in love with you.)


	21. Day 100

**Day C: 100 Days**

_100 days are gone.  
100 days, that I will never get back,  
are gone.  
I don't know why it irks me.  
I don't understand why I mind.  
I'm already dead, but I'm still so alive.  
100 days' worth  
of figuring this out  
are gone.  
Maybe those 100 days  
will damn me  
or screw me over.  
But I don't care.  
Because even if I die  
(again)  
or turn into a Dusk  
I've lived two lives worth living.  
I've met many people worth mentioning  
and  
have spent enough time moping to know  
that I don't have to anymore._


	22. Day 105

**Day CV**

I try adjusting my eyes to the early-morning lighting of the quarters I share with Larxene. I hear her footsteps exploring the room. Oh great, I mutter mentally. She's awake. What a fabulous day this is going to be. The steps get louder until they are right near my head. Damn it.

"Get up, stupid!" Larxene yells at me. She rips off my sheets. I yelp from the sudden exposure to cold, leaping straight to my feet, shivering. "That's more like it, dreg. Get dressed. You have to go see Zexion."

I groan and lean against the wall, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Why?" I yawn. "I'm tired."

"I don't care if you got your ass kicked by an eight year old last night and lost all your dignity. Get dressed and go find the geek. I'm just the messenger. And as the messenger, I say if you don't go down there I am going to hurt you," she explains. I blink twice. Between blinks, an icy, sharp knife is pressed up against my throat. How the hell does she do that? She's faster than me.

I snort. Gee. Thanks. I roll my eyes, bitchy mood written all over my face.

"Don't get fucking cocky, bitch," she spits in my face, shoving the knife farther up my neck. I can feel her starting to make a scratch- perhaps even a cut. Either way it hurts. I refuse to let her know, though. It's not my place to look like a pussy. I notice inwardly she draws a tiny bit of blood.

I sigh. Then I struggle, but manage to scratch my head. It's way too effing early for this. I grunt, reach up, and grip Larxene's wrist with all my strength. Her eyes go wide. I smirk. In a (hopefully) clean movement, I snap her wrist back, take her knife, and spin so I'm behind her, stabbing into her cloak, pinning it to the wall. I mean, I thought that's what I did. In slow motion, I turn to look at her cautiously. The knife is going through her arm.

OH. SHIT.

She grits her teeth. "You little bitch…"

I back away slowly, nervously, sweating, scared. "Larxene, calm down. This doesn't have to happen."

She contorts her face into a sadistically maniacal smile. "Oh yes," she laughs frighteningly, tearing the knife from her arm, unfazed. "It does." She summons seven more knives to her hands, one in each of the crevices between fingers.

I hate my life.

I call my Stairtail and the sword appears in my hand. I don't know how fast I can move compared to Larxene, but there's no way I am not stronger. She is way too dainty to have as much raw strength as I do—especially when I could cut her in half with this… this rage boiling up in me.

"Marluxia told me to wait before I killed you," she hisses, taking stance. "But you're alone now, aren't you? And there really is no time like the present, is there?"

I stand my ground, narrow my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Ha. You would think that you would know, seeing as you spied on our little conversation about that," she drawls. She circles me confidently.

"What conver-!"

It hits me.

____

_"We should get rid of her as soon as possible."_

_"Agreed, but how do we manage with her always in the present of those guys?"_

_"Well with the way things are going it will only get more difficult. The one is weaker, but there's no way he'd let anything happen to her on his time. Then the other is far more protective—over both of them, surprisingly."_

_Maniacal laughter echoes through the otherwise empty corridor. "Oh-ho-ho wait until the shit hits the fan. I love life!"_

_"One day they'll be pit against each other... and when that day comes, everything else will fall pleasantly into place for us."_

_"As long as I get to kill people along the way, I'm right here with you."_

"…You aren't after Xion, are you?" I inquire, deflated.

"Oh, she has enough parts to play that will take care of her for me," Larxene laughs.

"So you want to kill me then." I scowl.

"Who else?" Larxene asks, opening her arms as if there were other people around for her to do this to. Sweet lord have mercy. Whatever I did in my first life to deserve this, I promise I will never do it again! Larxene counts off on her fingers as she says, "Xemnas wants you gone. Saix wants you dead. And your little prickly pedophile-creep friend Axel even wants to get rid of you!"

My jaw clenches. "Axel would never. What good would it do to kill me, anyway?" I yell, stalking her with my eyes intently.

"A lot more than something like you could understand, is what."

"What the hell do you mean something like me?" I scream at her. I swing my Stairtail, missing her by no more than an inch. Fuck.

She laughs cruelly. "You aren't a Nobody; you know you aren't. You have these feelings, don't you?" she snarls. "It's pretty sad. Only a few others have noticed it. She whips two of the knives at me. I duck then arch my back to avoid both shots. She sings, "I have. So have the leader and his lap dog, as have Marluxia and Xigbar and Zexion." With each name, another knife is thrown at me. It's a lot like dancing- avoiding these things. I use my sword to block one, but the recoil pushes me a few startling feet back. I lose grip and my sword clambers to the ground.

"How do they know?" I huff, attempting to catch my breath.

"How could they not?" Larxene presses.

I summon my blade back to my hand, glare, and run at her full force. I ram into her with my shoulder, shoving her onto my wreckage of bed. I swing the blade, stabbing right into my bed. Larxene rolls out of the way just in time. I growl. I give the Stairtail one more great swing. In avoiding it, Larxene knocks herself right off her feet, but leaps back up skillfully.

"This isn't over," she croons. She opens a dark corridor and disappears through it.

I relieve my sword of duty and take deep breaths. Anger hits me. I am going to kill her. I am going to KILL HER. I wind up my fist and with a shout; a large gape is where my fist was, measuring about two by two feet. Dust from the wreck evaporates. Pieces of wall may they be metal or other, fall to the floor. I glare through the hole at the hallway in front of me.

Why would they want me dead? Huff. Xemnas I can believe, but Axel? Huff. Am I really that useless?

Roxas and Xion step into view through the hole. Roxas' eyes go wide as he inspects the mess. I remove my fist from the wall and clench it at my side. I completely approve of my work's quality. That's a pretty damn good shot.

"Are you alright, Raxca?" the Keyblade twins ask.

I sigh and attempt to calm myself down. I rub my eyes. Weird water wells up in my eyes. I sniff and force a smile. "Yeah," I lie, "I am."

Xion enters my room through the proper door and hugs me. Because she is so short, her arms are around my waist, but she is only at collar-level with me. I hug her back. Does she know she's a disposable, expendable puppet—a plaything like a doll? She's just like me. They're going to get rid of us both eventually.

I'm still stuck on one thought, though.

____

_Why would Axel want me dead?_

* * *

I have been SO excited to post this chapter since I first wrote it. I really like this one. Don't know why, don't care why, just do. I don't know when the next update will be because my grades all of **suck** and it's the end of the year, but I'll get to this AMAP! :) Reviews are love, and I feel loved. Keep it up!


	23. Day 187: Alas

**Day CLXXXVII: Alas**

I ruffle my hair nervously and bite my lip as I look up at Axel. He looks down at me expectantly, probably wondering what it is I want or am going to ask for since I usually do come to him with a problem or two. "Raxca… What's up?" He looks like he doesn't know whether to frown or smile.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Demyx is, would you?" I ask mildly.

And then Axel frowns and gives me this nauseous look. "Saix didn't tell you when you went to go get your mission assignment?"

I raise an eyebrow. Didn't tell me what? Axel sighs and holds up a finger as he walks over to Saix. After a few seconds I hear complaining and start to wonder what exactly Axel's saying because he sounds… I don't know. I don't have a word for it other than agitated, which is a word that he taught me. So I guess it's only fair that I do justice for him and use it.

"Come on, Saix; he's her partner! Why didn't you just tell her?"

Tell me what? I think loudly, apparently saying it as loud as I think it.

Axel glares unnervingly at Saix, who appears unfazed. "He's weak. It was meant to happen."

"What was meant to happen?" I hiss, yell, whatever you want to call it. For a Nobody, I sure do act like I have emotions.

"He was wounded fatally during a Heart collection," Saix says blandly.

My jaw drops. "You didn't put Roxas with him or something? Are you stupid? He doesn't do collection for a reason you know!" Saix's mouth opened, but I interrupted him. "It's not because he's weak! You have Roxas and Xion and you didn't make one of them do it? Or you couldn't go do it yourself? What the heck is your problem?" I find myself yelling.

Well this is embarrassing… Demyx would laugh hysterically at me if he saw this—Saix getting yelled at by Number XIV. It'd be the highlight of that guy's day. Sometimes I really wish people around here would listen to me because I do have words worth value!

The idea of Demyx getting fatally injured makes something go pang in my chest. I don't know what it is, but it hurts. It hurts a lot and it's driving me crazy, making me… I can't feel! It doesn't matter because I can't really feel and none of anything that I try to feel is real! I have no heart, so why in the world does it hurt so badly? I do the only thing I can think to and run. I run in the direction of his room at light speed, my feet nearly lifting off the ground like Xemnas' do when he 'walks'.

Demyx is my friend, right? So this is what I should be doing… right? And why is there this discontent within me, nagging at the idea of friends? I should be content with that—the idea that there's someone else around that's similar to me and I'm not the only lazy, careless one here. It seems right that I would run to him at a time like this, even familiar. So familiar, that I start to remember.

I collapse mid-step halfway up the staircase.

____

_It's like I'm watching it from third person. This girl is running, her hair dashing behind her, flying up in every direction as the speed increases. She runs down a hall that only gets longer and longer, the distance farther and farther. Her legs are in pain. I can feel it in my bones. Why can I feel her? Please stop running. I think I'm going to keel over. It hurts. _

_Why doesn't she just stop running? There's nothing chasing her, nothing at the end of the finish line. Why is she running? How come I feel every muscle burning exactly the way hers would? Who would do this to themselves?_

_Please stop._

_What could possibly be worth this?_

_She sharply turns a corner into an open room, walls whiter than the hall's, but the lights are dimmer. It's hard to see because it's nighttime outside and the moon is hidden beyond the trees, but the girl mindlessly slows down and walks over to a bed and grabs the hand of the young man lying down that looks strangely like…_

_Demyx?_

_Why do I… remember this..?_

* * *

You may be wondering why there's such a huge skip in days. Well, that's because I'm done writing this story. I'm just... Done. I can't write it anymore. So what I'm doing is posting all the chapters I had written so you can imagine what happened between them and you even get to know how it ends. If you liked this story, I'm sorry. I just don't write this style anymore and I don't want to keep writing this.


	24. Day 190: Shouldn't Remember

**Day CXC: Shouldn't Remember**

In the hall are Axel, Roxas, and Zexion. They're exchanging looks, Zexion trying to explain what's going on with the girl locked away in the room just beyond the door behind them. He explains that if she hadn't forced the memory, she wouldn't have fainted. She has been rmembering so many things recently that it's overloading her brain.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Roxas asks hopefully, but with a frown. His large turquoise eyes are innocent.

Zexion shakes his head dismally. "No, I fear not. I would do something if I could figure out what there is to do, but I see nothing wrong with her physically or mzentally. It just seems to be the memories causing problems."

Something about this they find should be sad, but being empty inside makes it really difficult to care about the wreck of a girl inside the room behind them. _It's a shame_, Zexion tells himself inwardly. _If I'm correct, then these memories she's having are incorrect apparitions and that's what's causing the headaches and fainting. My theory is that her complete being has found "love", but the "love" the Nobody, Raxca, thinks she's found is for someone different. And that could be the entire downfall of Raxca…_

_What a pity—such talent wasted on _feelings…


	25. Day 200: Bicentennial

**Day CC: Bicentennial**

"Happy 200th Organization Day!" is screamed in my ear by six voices to wake me up. My eyes shoot up and I topple out of bed with a shriek. I think this is the first time I have been awake in two weeks, too…

"What the hell?" I yell at Xigbar, Xion, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and Xaldin. The voice inside me asks, 'Where's Demyx?', but I could never say that out loud where other people can hear.

Axel beams. "Today's your 200th day in Organization thirteen! This is what it looks like when people surprise you!" he says cheerfully, ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, but do you have to wake me up at four in the morning?" I groan groggily, trying to pull the sheets onto the floor with me so I can curl back up and go to sleep. "Besides, once Larxene wakes up…"

"You _dumb asses_!" she shouts.

I rub my head. _Shit. It's too late._

"How _dare_ you wake me up at four in the god damn moment for this… this _thing_ that everyone claims is my roommate? All of you idiots go back to bed before I slit your throats!" Larxene shrieks. "If you're not all out of here in five seconds I _swear_ I'll bury your bodies in Heartless shit!"

Larxene left the room after she convinced everyone- in the most polite manner she could –to get the hell out of our quarters. I crawled back in bed and curled up under the sheets. Within a few minutes, someone was shaking my shoulder.

I groan one more time. "Come _on_ Axel, let me sleep please-" I am cut off by someone's mouth being pressed against mine. Considering the fact that this is really familiar and I've only really kissed one person that wasn't gay… I pull back and open my eyes carefully, just in case the lights are on. "Dem…"

"Happy Organization bicentennial," he says with a smile. He's sitting next to me, leaned over in a position that looks somewhat uncomfortable, but since when did Demyx care? "I didn't want Larxene to yell at me so I waited until she was gone to show up."

"Good call," I agree. I roll over to face him and check the clock. "It's _still_ four in the freaking morning? My life sucks…"

"No it doesn't," Demyx scolds, whacking my arm. He kisses me again, this time teasingly. I frown. "You have me!" He grins. I laugh and rub his forearm, reeling in every contour of the muscles that I refuse to believe go untrained.

"I guess I do," I say pulling him into a hug. I inhale his scent—thunderstorm. His water affinity assists him in smelling just like a summer rainstorm, humid and hot, wet and wonderful.

"Hey, I have to go. Zexion is waiting for me. We're stuck together today." He sticks his tongue out in play disgust. "He can be such a prick sometimes, but what are you going to do, right?"

I nod and release him from my hold. "Thanks for the visit, Dem." I sit all the way up and scratch my head. I don't want him to go…

"Anytime, Raxy; you know I…" he stops dead in his tracks, not daring to continue the statement.

My mouth goes dry. I know where he was going with that. It would be sacrilegious for him to complete the sentence. As much as it kills me that he can't… and I know that I wouldn't either… I understand how wrong it would be to claim having emotions. Both of us have admitted to each other before to having _feelings_. Otherwise, why would we even be here right now? There has to be somereason we occasionally end up like this. I was always thought that kissing was for when you love someone. That's what humans do.

Suddenly, Demyx starts talking again. "_Saix would kill me if he heard this, but…_" he murmurs tensely. I cock an eyebrow. "You mind if I finish what I was going to say?"

I shake my head. "Not at all," I pledge. I find myself sitting up on my knees now. I want to hear him finish. He has to. I want to hear him. I want to hear the words that every girl to ever exist has wanted to hear and I want to hear them clearly.

"I lo-"

Insert interruption here, of course, because my life sucks major ass. "Dammit," I mutter as the door to my room is thrown open by Zexion.

"Demyx, if you don't get out of here right now for the mission I will not hesitate to embarrass you in front of Raxca," the blue haired studious one threatens. Demyx has an "_oh crap"_ look on his face. I find myself giggling.

"Hey, Zexion; how are you?" I greet innocently.

"I was fine before I knew I would be stuck with this one today." He pinches the bridge of his nose, glaring at Demyx. "Come on, boy, before I hurt you."

On his way out of the room, Demyx opens his mouth and mouths the three words he wouldn't dare say with Zexion in the room. _I love you._

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Beating eighty times a second is my heart.

My heart… My heart has sped up… If my heart can speed up, then it's there. I must be able to feel. I must _not_ be crazy! I can feel! I can really feel! I was right! I fall back on my bed with my hair flowing out like it would underwater, eyes glistening with happiness. I wasn't wrong… What a great way to spend my 200th day in an organization filled with Nobodies—knowing that I'm really not one of them.

* * *

Yep. Third chapter today. Don't worry, there's only a few more. I'm trying to get to a point where I can put in a nice author's note before the final chapter. So there's about 4 more of these things coming. Sorry if they suck. I don't remember writing them, really. It's just a shame. I really did like this story, but I completely lost faith in it and drive to write it. Once I lose drive, it doesn't come back.


	26. Day 201: Meanwhile

**Day CCI: Meanwhile**

Cara holds her head in pain. "Ah…" she hisses. Why does it hurt so badly when she thinks? Is it _supposed_ to hurt this bad after you get hit with a stick? No. It couldn't be. There has to be something else. The door behind her opens. She turns around, dropping her hand from her head to appear fine. "Hey, Riku. How was your day?"

He walks over to her and places a kiss on her forehead with a small smile. "It was pretty good. Sora and I found out about a new threat we'll have to go take care of soon. How was yours?"

She groans. "Long and boring," she admits dully, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck and inhales her sweet vanilla aroma. "You smell delicious," he groans. He really did have a long day, going after Heartless and trying to ignore Sora's stupidity.

"Thank you?" Cara responds strangely, releasing her _friend_ from the hold she previously held. "What's the new threat?"

"Just some guy trying to create his own Kingdom Hearts- no big deal. I can take him." Riku's wink plays a punctuation mark.

His _girl_ laughs. "Yeah, _sure_ you can, sweetheart. You can do it all by yourself," she teases, shoving him playfully. She is rewarded by a light kiss on the mouth. When Riku abruptly turns and walks away with a smirk on her face she sticks her tongue out. "You're _real_ cool!"

She chases after him and tackles him from behind. He turns around in her arms and kisses her again and again, seemingly unable to get enough of her. He backs her against the wall, practically forces her to part her lips for him. When he gets his wish, their tongues go head to head in a heated battle for dominance. Outwardly, from maybe ten feet away, it was visible that they were locked in a moment of passion worlds away from the Destiny Islands. They were somewhere inconceivable, only reachable by them in the midst of intensely fiery moments like this. Like most days, Riku wouldn't have minded just throwing her to the floor and doing her there, but his _girl_ always preferred a less trashy way to go. She was a _classy_ lady. (Totally why she gave her first time to him within the first week of knowing each other, but they were definitely destined to be together.)

She pulls away. "I seriously love you."

"Ditto."


	27. Day 357: Inner

**Day CCCLVII: Inner**

"…Dem?" I whisper, cautiously peeking beyond every corner I turn before turning it, sharply turning on my heel to check behind me and assure myself of my safety. I don't know how safe I am or am not right now, but I'm afraid. I am so afraid for the sake of Demyx that it isn't even funny. I could cry right now as I search unsuccessfully for my vanished _friend_. Man I _hate_ calling him my friend! I hate it so much! I don't want to be his friend forever. I want more than that. I want _so much more_ than just a friendship.

In the beginning I said I had no bonds and if I died no one would mind. I feel like I found someone that would really, truly miss me. I can't give that up. And if he only remains my friend, then how am I supposed to make sure that he never feels funny inside for someone else? I could never live with myself if I let him get away. I'm hardly living right now, even. This is one of the most dangerous situations I've ever been in.

Against everything that I ever was taught correct or far from that mark I will go to protect one of the people that helped me find my heart. What I would do without him, I have no idea. I don't care that he's not the best fighter in the world. I mean, neither am I. I'm lazy and crude, cynical and sarcastic, but he never seems to mind if I snatch his Sitar and play it a little. I doubt he ever let anyone else do that. I'm special to him. I have to be. It is the only answer that makes sense right now! He can't be heartless because if he is..!

"Dem!" I shriek when I find him leaning against a stone-cold wall with one arm wrapped around his stomach in twisted pain. "Holy hell; what the hell happened?" I run over to him and clutch his free arm. He looks down at me hazily; eyes glazed over with the tiniest light gleaming off the corner, hinting at tears that I wish were of happiness he was found by me instead of Zexion.

"Rax…" he sighs. He says, "Man am I happy to see you right now." He smiles sadly. "I think I'm screwed."

"Why? What happened?" I start panicking. What if one of _them_ did get to him before me? What if it was Axel? Damn it! I trusted him! All the time he acted so suspicious! He was always on Saix's side at the end of the day. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!

"It wasn't any of the Organization," he says. A sigh of relief hits me like a warm wave. _Oh thank God. _"I don't even know what happened. One second I'm on my way out of here and the next…" He shakes his head. "I was thrown against this wall full force. It hurts a lot."

My jaw drops. "You couldn't tell me sooner?" I try to prop him up and away from the wall. "Can you get the jacket off?"

"I can try…" He slips one arm out at a time, slow and careful not to agitate whatever wounds he might have. Once that's up, I lift up his shirt from the back rashly, not meaning to do it as quickly as I do. "_Owww!_" he groans.

I bite my lip. "Sorry!"

He winces and shakes his head, forcing a smile. "It's fine."

"I wish I knew why the hell you're saying it is fine when it obviously isn't. The Organization is after both of us, Xigbar, _and_ Myliex. Who knows where she is? Zexion's probably hunting down Myle. He's not much of a threat to her, though. God I feel like a freaking deserter right now. Those stupid little things are always running around in circles all the time and being a butt-pain to kill. I don't even see the point in killing them. The Heartless are harmless; even then if they're heartless, why have we been able to…" I end my rant as the true visual of the wound on Dem's back seeps into every pore and cavity of my brain.

His back is _covered _in cuts and gaping holes right now. Blood is oozing out of one of the holes and it doesn't look like a fresh injury. It's comparatively smaller than the rest of them, but it looks the worst. "Dem, when did you get this?"

He attempts looking over his shoulder, but twitches in pain. I hold onto him tighter in case he collapses. "Which one do you mean?" I gently, very lightly and delicately, run my hand over the patch of skin that appears burnt to a crisp. He arches his back. "Oh… That…"

I frown. "Demyx…"

"When Axel and I fought the Heartless on our way out of Castle Oblivion, the one supposedly controlled by Xemnas, I got burned," he says plainly like it doesn't mean a thing.

"?"

I can hear the smile come through his voice when he says, "Calm down, Raxca. You're so much prettier when you smile."

"For once can't you take this seriously? This looks awful! How are you even upright?" I ask frantically, tugging at his undershirt's seams to tear it off of him.

"You're the one making a move on me!"

I groan and roll my eyes. _Believe me—I could think of so many better ways to do it._ "Yes, sure, whatever you say. No, not really. I'm trying to get this off so I can cover this thing and stop the bleeding temporarily."

I can almost hear him blink in question. "It's bleeding again? You'd think that after a few days it'd give it a rest. I know I couldn't go that long."

"You're not _going_ to go another few days unless I can help you!" I exclaim. He rightfully quiets himself. I sigh at the tension that was suddenly created and apologize for it immediately. "Sorry, I'm just really antsy right now…"

"It is fine, Rax. Don't worry about it. It's only a scratch, anyway."

I resist the boiling urge to smack him and fold over the halved shirt one time. I then reach around his waist to grab the shirt from the other side. I wrap it around him then circle over to the front of him to tie it. Tying the knot on his back would be a bad idea. After it is knotted securely, I pat his bare chest and look at him. "All set?" I ask.

Demyx sighs with a deeply coy smile of contentment. He raises one hand carefully, surprisingly steadily, and gently brushes hair off the side of my face. I realize I must look like total crap right now. How embarrassing. My life sucks right now. Or maybe… Maybe it doesn't. The way his soft hand graces my face delicately makes my face go hot. I think I'm starting to sweat. And I'm self-conscious as hell. Why? I… It's…

"D…Demyx…"

Sapphires peer deep into my amethyst eyes, smiling just as much as any perfect set of lips could. "I'm sorry for worrying you," he apologizes softly, breathing coolly on my face. "I promise," he pauses.

And suddenly the most amazing sensation washes over me, like a blanket of warm tucking me into a bed filled with comfort. _His_ arms are wrapped around me by my waist, mouth pressed against mine hotly, fire burning in my blood, skin heating up uncontrollably. Within a few long, feisty moments I discover that whatever you would call what we were doing (I believe I've heard it called "Frenching" by humans) it could be described by what Xaldin previously explained to me as _passionate_. And I'm gripping his shoulders, desperately, clinging, practically for dear life. I never want to let go. So why does he pull back..?

"I'm not leaving you again, Raxca. That I swear," I am told. I receive one more light kiss before I hear someone calling out my name.

Then another voice, completely different in tone and gender, calls my name as well.

Demyx blinks. "Wasn't that…"

"I think it was…" I agree. I yell out, "Myliex! Xigbar!"

Rushed fumbles of feet echo through the cave. Sharply turning the corner are none other than my two guesstimated guests—Myliex and my father-figure Xigman. They hurry over to us. I'm greeted by two viciously forceful tackle-hugs. I yelp.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys right now!" I wrap one arm around each of their necks to be fair. Everyone loves Raxca hugs…

Except for Saix, but he is horrible so he doesn't count. This is partially all his fault anyway—me being separated from my friends and almost-family, Demyx almost dying. In fact, that fart face almost caused a lot of awful things. I _could_ take him out and let someone else handle Xemnas, but I honestly think that Xemnas deserves to die more than his puppet. The puppet is just that—empty, useless without a master.

"We're glad to see you too, Rax," Myliex says with a smile, detaching herself from me. "It was the biggest ass-pain to get here."

"As if! I was doing all the work," Xigbar interjected, taking a step back from me and leaning against a nearby stalagmite. "I don't think I've ever taken on so many Heartless at one time in my entire life."

"_Well_," Demyx drawled. I turned around to look at him. His lips were pursed. "It _had_ to be a ton of them because you are _seriously_ old."

I don't know why, but Xigbar's scowl in return made me crack up. I burst out laughing along with Myliex and Demyx shortly after. The only one who isn't cramping up from laughter is Xigbar- which is strangely uncharacteristic but Demyx just called him old. You don't call Xigbar old! He is young at heart and even then he is only in his mid-forties. With age comes wisdom and I can accept that.

Then my old man ruins the moment. "If we can get back to reality…" he starts. We all go quiet and attentive to listen. "Where should we go from here?"

Finally, that recessive portion of my brain that functions meticulously miraculously arises for the first time in a while. The gears in my head whir at light speed. "Do we have locations on all the members of Organization thirteen?" I ask no one in particular. I lean up against the rocky wall. A chilled tingle travels down my spine, caused by the icy stones.

Myliex blinks in abrupt confusion. "The four of us are here. If I recall correctly, Marluxia and Larxene left together. Saix and Xemnas are still at HQ."

I nod and turn to Xigbar. "What about the other six members?"

He scratches his head. "Wherever Axel and Roxas are, there's a highly likely chance that they're both alive, well, and together. Lexaeus and Luxord, as well as Vexen, are reportable as deceased."

"What about Xaldin?" I inquire impatiently, my turning gears cranking way too fast for my own good.

"I think Xaldin left with Marluxia and Larxene," Xigbar guesses.

I furrow my brow. "Why in the world would Xaldin be with...?"

My eyes go wide in sudden realization. When Chester helped me scatter the castle, Xigbar, Myliex, and I were all together. Demyx was with Zexion. Saix was with Xemnas. Lexaeus, Luxord, and Vexen were together. Finally, Marluxia and Larxene were plotting until Xaldin came in and interrupted, but once I scattered the castle they all booked it. There are four that are surely dead: Luxord, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Zexion. There are six that are surely still alive: Demyx, Xigbar, Myliex, me, Xemnas, and Saix. The members on the latter list only survived the rampage because they knew that something was going to occur. None of the others- excluding Zexion –knew anything about it. So if anyone that had no idea about the attack died then…

"They're dead too, aren't they?" Myliex asks. She hangs her head, as if ashamed of her question.

I clutch the part of my shirt where my heart would be tightly and nod grimly. "Yes."

Xigbar and Demyx hang their heads as well. As we all pay our respects to the dead, I let my eyes slip shut. Beyond my eyelids, in the darkness, I see the illuminated silhouettes of my former comrades. Me… Raxca… The X in my new name bound me to these Nobodies. They were all my kin, my brothers (and sister) by bond. Now they are gone. They were all sacrificed… by _me_. I sacrificed their lives against their wills so I could find that boy… Sora… and his friend, the imposter, Riku… and pray that they would help me. And for what is it? For what is it all? It's to defeat Xemnas… Ansem… and end all of this forever.

Wait… Xemnas' secret weapon! I remember now! If they find him first, they won't know that they'll be blown to fucking bits!

I hold my head high, tears pouring from my eyes, and tell my friends, "All that we have left to do is find the Keyblade wielders before they find Xemnas and this is over."

Myliex wipes her teary red eyes and nods. She forces a smile. "Finally; I'm starting to get sick of this."

Demyx nods in agreement. "Definitely—I haven't slept or played my Sitar in _ages_."

Xigbar snorts. "As if, boy. You were using it when you were fighting the Heartless when the castle was scattered."

Demyx frowns. "Come on, that was a month ago!"

I intervene. "Will you two stop arguing? Demyx, stop bitching. Xiggy, stop being a jerk, if only for the sake of my sanity."

"Yeah, man, you're pissing off Raxy," Demyx taunts childishly.

Xigbar puts him promptly in a headlock. "What was that, _boy_?"

"Uncle! Uncle! AAAAH! DON'T HURT ME!"

Xigbar laughs victoriously and begins to let go of Demyx, about to let him fall to the ground like the wonderfully protective parent he acts like. Before he can, I grab Xigbar's hands and tell him not to do it. With a bit of help, we get the big kid back on his feet.

Watching this I realize that when this _is_ finally over, this can continue—this life I have with a friend who's like a sister to me, the father figure I never had, and the somewhat-boyfriend I never thought I'd even want.

I anxiously get jittery; every second counts and every second passing is one closer to killing Xemnas.


	28. The Author's Chapter

**Author's Note Chapter**

Let me give you some insight into why I'm doing what I'm doing. This story was fun to write. It was fun to come up with everything that happened up until I lost all motivation to work on it anymore. So I stopped working on it to focus on Matchstick Houses and Shades of Destiny. (The latter will probably be updated again. Matchsticks is complete. The sequel is Or Never. It's an AkuRoku and if you're not reading either of them, you seriously should.)

I don't want you to hate on me or flame me because of this. I just have a lot going on and I have issues where things don't always hold my interest. I lost interest in this. So what I've done is give you all the chapters I had written, all the way up until the final one, which I will post promptly after this note like I did the last, what, six chapters? I know I gave small hints about why I'm doing this in the past few chapters, but this is like the huge information thing. So pay attention.

"Scattering the castle" is a term which Raxca uses when she's talking about something she did in the midst of the 200s days. She had this plan to segregate people secretly within the castle, then use some massive strength and power to eliminate them. Not everyone died this way, but a lot of the Orgy XIII members did. Most of them did, actually. But as you'll see in the next chapter, they did it willingly.

"Day 358: Apocalypse", which was never written, is like the final boss fight between the good guys (i.e. Sora, Riku, and Raxca) against the bad guy (i.e. Xemnas). That's apparent in Day 359. This fight scene was going to have a lot of things revealed, none of which I can remember now.

Sorry that I had to do this. This was the fairest way I could do anything. If you have any other questions as to what happened, put them in a review. In a week or so or if there are enough questions, I'll post another note or come up with a "lost chapter" for after the final one.

Respectfully, Scotty.


	29. Day 359: Aftermath

**Day 359: Aftermath**

From the sidelines with Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Xigbar, Myliex, and Demyx, I watch as the spirits- the true Nobodies of Nobodies –of every deceased Organization XIII member lines up in front of us. In order, from left to right, the figures of Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen, Zexion, Lexeaus, Xaldin, Luxord, Xion, Axel, and Saix hover, feet just barely scraping the ground. They float, all looking strangely serene.

Axel is the first to grin at me and give me a single thumb's worth of up. "Way to go, Raxca." He turns to Roxas and gives him this look between longing and pride. "You too…" he stops himself before changing his mind and glancing at Sora. "You too… Sora."

"Yeah, big whoop: Raxca the Nobody helped save the day," Larxene snorts. I smile warmly at her and she snarls. When I look away towards Saix, I catch her smiling out of the corner of my eye. I could swear she mouthed, _good job, hero._

I start to walk towards Saix, my shoes being the only sound in the pin-drop silent room. Everyone's eyes seem to be on the scene, other than Myliex, who is silently beginning to cry at sight of Zexion again. He appears just as heart-warmed upon seeing her and slowly, careful as to not provide a distraction, they tread to the other end of the room.

Before I open my mouth to speak, I look at the remainder of dead Organization XIII and urge them to go elsewhere. Larxene grumbles and drags Marluxia away by the collar. Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord go separate ways to get to the same place so they can talk. Xaldin travels over to Xigbar and Demyx to speak to them for what might be the final time. Axel and Xion plant their feet on the ground and run over to Roxas, who is happily greeted by much hugging. It's interesting—the spirits can actually touch you. It's like… they never left.

This is when I peer up at Saix and frown in regret. "It didn't have to be like this," I remind him.

He shakes his head in refusal of the thought. "Yes, it did. I traveled the wrong path and ended up in the wrong place; a dark place, at that."

"We're Nobodies. Everywhere we are is a dark place," I point out. Saix shakes his head, causing aqua locks to flutter. "Come on, X-Face, you know it's true." Astonishingly, he smiles. It is a soft, welcoming smile, much unlike his general persona. I don't think I ever saw him smile a single time during life. I twist my lips in confusion. "You're… smiling," I note unnecessarily aloud.

"When you joined the Organization, I had high hopes for you to be one of our best. Though you came in at number fourteen, behind Roxas, I had hoped you would become stronger and eventually reform everything any of us knew." My jaw drops at this. "Like Larxene mouthed, you're a hero. Not just any hero—a hero of neither light nor dark. You are the true hero of Twilight."

"Saix…" I whisper, amazed.

"I am forever in your debt for freeing me from the darkness of Xemnas' reign. I only wish there was some way I could make it up to you. _That_ is my only regret."

My lip twitches into a friendly grin. "Don't be such an ass on the other side and we'll call it even." I hold out my hand, waiting to see if he'll shake it politely.

He smirks and shakes his head in a way that screams "disbelief". "Raxca… You really are something special." Saix reaches out and takes my hand, gripping it firmly. "You've done exceptionally well. I pray you continue your efforts towards the light."

"I wouldn't stop them for anything," I assure him, receiving one final smile before he holds out his hand to create a door to leave through.

Larxene rushes over, tightly grasping Marluxia's hand in her own. "Finally, we can go! Come on, Mary. We've got a whole 'nother life to begin!" My jaw drops at the most characteristically inaccurate scene of Larxene and Marluxia holding hands before running back into the darkness, but it's very real.

Xaldin conspicuously exits as well, taking Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord with him, all seeming excited to go back to wherever they were before they visited us.

x

Zexion caresses her cheek lightly, as if asking her not to cry. He needn't say a single word to get her to do so. He leans down and kisses her lightly. Myliex shakily reaches for his hand and holds it in her own.

"Zexy…" she whispers when he pulls away.

"Myliex…" he whispers in return.

Myliex begins to sob into the apparition's chest. "I don't want you to leave me again. I… I want you to stay with me," she pleads with more than just words. She pleads with her eyes, with the shivering of her hand as it grips his, begging him to either not go anywhere or take her with him. She would give anything to stay with him at this point. She already lost him once and refused to let it happen again.

"I don't know what you want me to say…" he admits, gray eyes meeting hazel.

"I want you to take me with you," Myliex demands.

Zexion's eyes pop open then slip into a gaze of warmth and knowingness. "Alright," he agrees, wrapping his illusion of arms around her protectively, kissing her forehead, and closing his eyes.

_This must be what Demyx told me about… This thing he called 'love'. I used to wonder why humans needed feelings, but I suppose now…_ He peeks down at Myliex_. It might be difficult to live without them._

_x_

"Rax…" Myliex claims my attention as she stands next to Zexion's ghostly form, holding onto his hand desperately, like she's trying to never let go.

"It's nice to see you again, Zexion," I say, my voice doing the crying for me. It was my fault he died. I could have saved him, but I didn't. His death was my fault and seeing him again, like this, next to the love of his past, present, and future lives, makes guilt crush me like a ton of bricks. "I am _so sorry_," I apologize, pools of water forming in the ducts of my eyes. "I… I could've saved you and didn't. I'm sorry." Instead of anger or hate or any negative emotion, I get a hand ruffling my hair. My eyes widen in shock.

"Regret nothing, Raxca. You deserve any pride you have now. Besides, the afterlife I now lead is far better than being a Nobody—the reject of light and dark. You're stuck with it now, not me," he says playfully.

I chuckle then sorrowfully look back at Myliex. "You're going with him, aren't you?"

My oldest friend and closest companion blushes and nods, embarrassed. "I… I don't want to be without him anymore." _And I want to break down sobbing_, I think. So I do. The waterworks come exploding from me in the form of gut-wrenching sobs. Myliex surprisingly lets go of Zexion- who floats over to Demyx, _his_ closest friend_ –_and hugs me. "Come on, it won't be that bad," she tries to convince me and fails. I continue crying into the shorter girl's shoulder. "Raxca…" she says my name and the tears stop. I look at her behind my mess of hair. "You'll be able to see me any time you want and I can see you, just not the same way."

I blink and rub my eyes. My throat is burning from so much crying, my face is red and covered in water from numerous accounts of tears. "What do you mean?"

"I'll always have memories of you, Raxca. I have them from our true selves and from this life. My time in this life," she sighs and continues with, "is over. I've been a Nobody for what feels like centuries."

"It hasn't even been a year…" I cry.

"What you haven't realized is that Twilight years last far longer than Light or Dark years because it is rejected by the other two. They don't want anything to do with it. Basically, a single Twilight year- 358 days –is three years of Light and two of Dark," she explains.

My jaw drops. "What are you saying?"

"You haven't been heartless for a single year, but for three," Myliex states bluntly.

"What?"

"Rax, please calm down. Frustration will get you nowhere." I do my best to obey her orders and nod when I decide I'm stable enough to listen some more. "See, you and I are different _kinds_ of Nobodies. I had a frail body that couldn't handle a lot, so I did in fact lose my heart when I transitioned from a Heartless. But you," she pauses with a smile before saying, "you were a strong-willed, fierce-hearted son-of-a-bitch."

I laugh quietly.

"Your heart never left you. My theory, the theory that I share with Zexion that we discussed prior to his…" She clears her throat. "Prior to his re-birth, is that your heart is like that of that Sora kid. You never really _were_ a Nobody—just a misguided girl that lost her way and found it within Organization thirteen." She takes a breath. "As for the development of emotions that certain Nobodies experienced- the ones that spent time around you like Larxene, Zexion, Demyx, Xigbar, and me –were all basically like reactions to radioactive material. Your radiance touched us and from there, we managed emotions- true, honest emotions."

My eyebrows shoot up. "Your collaborative theory relies on me being that influential?"

"Well…" she chuckles. "We'll never truly know the answer, but the question fits."

"Myliex," Zexion suddenly interrupts. "The door is closing. We have to leave now."

Myliex frowns. "Wait by it and keep it opened for just one more minute for me, please."

Zexion nods. "Of course."

I suddenly notice Xion and Axel running towards the dark door and leaping through, as if leaping onto the body of a waterslide at a theme park, squealing one final good-bye to Roxas.

"So this is it," I sigh to Myliex.

"Yep," she agrees. She steadily backs toward the dark door, ever-so-casually so she doesn't startle me or make it too obvious. She yells, "I'll see you on the other side!" She promises with a grin. "Good bye, Demyx… And you too, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy… Especially you, Riku," she adds, referring to the memory of the awkward first time they met. "It was great meeting all of you!"

The group she just bid farewell too waved and all said their good-byes happily, glad to see she was going to where she really belonged; with her brethren—the people I sacrificed to make this all happen; the people I sacrificed to put the worlds at temporary peace; the people whose lives would improve now that they were no longer Nobodies. No. They were something better, something stronger. Something that wasn't heartless.

They were complete, just as I am.

Just as she is about to step through the gate, she reaches and takes Zexion's hand. With one more glance over her shoulder, she salutes me with two fingers and sings, "Good bye… Cara."

My heart breaks and I wave in return, barely able to whisper rather than scream, "Good bye… Emily." The dark door closes and I fall to my knees with wrenching sobs that hurt more than throwing up. _They're gone…_ I finally realize. _They're all gone. My life as I know it is over._

Suddenly, a set of hands- all varying in size, shape, and feel –are holding me. I lift my head slowly and look around. Sharing space to grip my shoulders are Roxas, Xigbar, and King Mickey. They all smile at me. Roxas is the first to fade as he slips into Sora's body as Namine goes into Kairi's.

Then Xigbar squeezes me and sounds proud of me as he says, "You've done good, kiddo."

"You didn't go with the Organization…" I notice blankly, stating the absolute obvious.

"As if!" he laughs. "Not when my daughter has a boyfriend whose ass needs to be put in its place!" he promises.

He called me his daughter; so that when we go to whatever world we may end up in, I'll always know that somewhere I have family and I'm not alone. I'll always have people looking out for me when I can't do it myself. Xigbar walks over towards the Keyblade masters and starts talking to them.

I now- I've been oblivious the past few minutes –see that King Mickey is the only one with me now. I switch my sitting position to kneeling respectively to him. "Your majesty," I greet.

"Aw you don't have to be so formal with me," the little, chubby black mouse informs me. "I just wanted to tell you that you've done great, Raxca. And in light of how much you've grown, I want you to come live in the world of Light!"

I gape. _The world of light_: a place that a Nobody would always long to get to. Any Nobody would be proud that _King Mickey_ was offering for them to be accepted by the world of Light. Then again, I never really _was_ a Nobody. So how did I end up in Twilight?

"Your majesty," I begin. "I am not a Nobody, yet I was cast into Twilight with them. How is that possible unless I am an outcast or a mistake?" I ask hopelessly.

"Hey don't think like that," the mouse king orders. I blink and tilt my head. "If you were a mistake I wouldn't be asking you to live in our world. You perforated the darkness and let in the light. It doesn't matter how you solve the problem, just that you got the right answer."

"But… I sacrificed my friends and let them die…" I remind him even _more_ hopelessly.

"There are lots of things you could have done differently, but the outcome would never be the same, Raxca. Remember, the very last thing they did was for a good cause."

"You mean their deaths?"

"All of the members of Organization thirteen knew about your plan to defeat Xemnas when you scattered the Organization's castle. They easily could have protected themselves but chose to die for a cause of light and assist you in the overthrow of the one that lied to and deceived them. You really are a hero for Twilight."

"But how did they know about it?"

"Aw I don't know; but I think your friend over there does." Mickey winks and points to Demyx.

"Thank you so much, your majesty," I repeat. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You don't have to call me that, Raxca. We'll be pals. Any friend of Riku's is a friend of mine."

I glance over at Riku, who is talking to Sora. Out of the corner of his eye, he smiles secretively. I doubt I'll ever be majorly public about my friendship with Riku; I doubt anyone even needs to know. It can be our inside joke when we're all living in the world of Light.

I rise to my feet and mildly walk over to Demyx, my head hung and eyes averted, waiting to see if he wants to compliment my intense level of epic like everyone else has. He wraps his arms around me and mutters, "I hope you don't want me to throw compliments at you like everyone else did."

I blush and admit, "Yeah I kind of do."

"There's no way you don't already know how amazing you are," he whispers and I blush harder. He unexpectedly leans back a little and looks at my face. "_Damn_ are you red right now!" he laughs.

I purse my lips and shove him playfully. "It's not funny, loser."

"Hey!" Xigbar calls over to us from the middle of this fluorescent white light. It stings my eyes with purity and shine. "Are you two coming or not?"

"Coming where?" Demyx asks, head tilted in an adorably clueless way.

I remember and grab both of his hands. I beam and tell him, "We get to live in the Light!"

Demyx's bright blue eyes glisten in the light from the door to Light merely ten yards away. "Honestly?"

"Yes! Do you want to come?" I ask excitedly.

"Rax… I don't know if I can. What if I don't belong there?"

I sigh and reassuringly kiss the knuckles of his left hand. Now _he's _the one blushing. Welcome to my world. I want to say something sweet, as if to promise him that he'll do just fine. "You will… Because I'm going there and you belong wherever I am," I say. (If that doesn't make sense, pretend I didn't say it.)

After a few more moments of contemplation and Xigbar yelling that the door to Light is about to close (and that everyone else already went through), I make the decision for the former Melodious Nocturne and pull on his arm as I run in the direction of the door. He yelps, and judging by the steps I hear him taking behind me I suppose he's decided the same that I have. Xigbar runs through the door with us close behind, practically on his heels.

My life as a member of Organization XIII & a Nobody may be ending here, but my life as the Hero of Twilight and an advocate of life is just beginning.

_Fin._

* * *

Yeah, this is how it was supposed to end. Sorry if it's a disappointment, especially since I just BS-ed the last like, six chapters. I just wanted to get the rest up here so you could know what happened and how it ended because I know it sucks when that happens. Maybe later I'll put in some chapters, but that's extremely unlikely. This is the ending. I'm sorry for what I did to you and hope you liked the parts of the story that actually _made_ sense.

Sorry for the shat ending and hope you don't mind. Please don't hate me. T_T

Scotty.


End file.
